A Promise
by Aqua4444
Summary: ' "You are back." "I promised you, did I not?" Tauriel asked half-smiling.' Sixty years have passed since they last saw each other and things have changed... (The final installment to "Change of Heart" & "Free Spirit". Can be read separately).
1. Reunion

**Hello! **

**Today's my birthday (though not my 111th one) and I thought I would celebrate it the hobbit way, which means I'll give you a gift instead of the other way around; so here is the first chapter in a new story! **

**This is the last piece in a mini-series of mine (some of you might have waited for it to be published). It's not needed to have read the first two stories, though if you want to be on the safe side, perhaps you should. Just like the other two, this story will have three chapters, but instead of focusing on one person's p.o.v, it will be three different ones. Since the first story ("Change of Heart") was published before I saw the BotFA, all three of the stories can be dubbed as a sort of movie-verse AU. Thought I should point that out. Also, a bit more emphasize on the 'hurt/comfort' than the 'romance' (it's the second genre after all). **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

_Elvish's in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"My Lord, there is a traveler coming."

Legolas snapped out of his staring into the golden fire and turned to face the one of his companions standing guard. The blond prince stood up and approached the guard. He pointed into the distance, down the hill where they had made camp. Narrowing his eyes, Legolas could make out a lone figure making its way through the green lands below. The figure was hooded, but moved with grace and determination. The sight was strangely familiar. Legolas turned his back and went back to the fire.

"No need to fear. We wait and see what will happen. Unless no signs of danger, we do not act."

The guards exchanged unhappy glances that did not go unnoticed by the prince. He pretended not to have seen them and sat down by the yellow fire, his bow in his lap just to be on the safe side. He fiddled with the bowstring, a frown gracing his brows. The autumn night was chilly and though the fire warmed, it was a too bright light in a world that was sinking into darkness quicker now than ever.

Greenwood – though now more known as Mirkwood by all – had been infested by a shadow a long time ago and everyone in the Woodland Realm had known it. It had begun with sick and dying trees down South, starting in the area of the fortress of Dol Guldur and then spreading further widely. Then, it had been the spiders; huge creatures, poisonous and of twisted origin. They had killed whatever life there was left in the forest, which had once been a green and thriving place. But the shadow from Dol Guldur continued growing in strength. It was one of the reasons why the King had sent Legolas and a couple of guards on a mission to Imladris. Lord Elrond needed to be informed of this threat that had risen more than King Thranduil ever could have foreseen.

Suddenly, his ears picked up a change in the still night. Someone was approaching. Light footsteps trampled down the grass. Legolas unconsciously took a firmer grip on his bow while the guards tensed around him. Their eyes gleamed in the light of the fire, wild and alert, ready to pounce. "No need to fear", he had told them, but fear was what they did these days. The world had changed and even vagabonds could now be a threat, a spy or an enemy.

The traveler stepped out from the shadows, dressed in a dark cloak and hood that hung close to the body and shielded the face. Legolas could make out the boots – dark and well-worn – and he let his eyes sweep the figure over, trying to detect any danger.

"Who goes there?" he asked in Westron, his voice polite, but even and chilly.

He got no reply at first. The figure stood completely still and the elven guards drew their bows. The figure was tall with slender shoulders beneath the cloak. At the first glance, Legolas might have thought it was one of the race of Men that had appeared in their camp, but a Man would not react the way the traveler did. Elves were a rare sight to behold, since they very seldom left their homes and any Man would be astonished at the sight of the fair and ethereal race. The traveler did not appear to be the slightest amazed and taking a closer look, Legolas could make out signs of that the hooded figure was one of them, but he could not figure out why a lone elf would be wandering the Wilderlands. The blond elf got to his feet.

"_I nardh_?" he said, the words of his own language falling easily from his lips.

"I have wandered for many years and I have been called many names, but to you, I have always been Tauriel."

Legolas froze. He recognized that voice, he knew her, though he had doubted that he would ever see her again. The guards muttered in between themselves and lowered their bows, but still ready to shoot. When Tauriel left, she had been dubbed a traitor to the Woodland Realm and that was not something her former fellow guards could forget. At the sight of their still drawn weapons, something inside Legolas snapped and he felt a spark of anger, a fierce emotion he had not felt in years.

"Lower your weapons", he ordered coldly and at his frosty glare, the guards did as commanded, though they did not look too pleased to do so. "She will do us no harm."

She had hurt him once before and no matter what she might do; it could never hurt like that; like the rejection and betrayal that had left him numb. Tauriel stepped closer to the fire – to him – as the guards went back to their previous positions. She removed her hood and he found himself looking at a face he had not quite believed that he would ever see again.

She had aged, he realized, but not in the way the race of Men did. Her hair was not grey nor did she have wrinkles. Her face was sharper, her cheeks more hollow and her brows set in a frown. There was a new elegance and determination in the way she held herself and her eyes, while still green, had a new wisdom to them that had put out some of the fire that had always been present in their depths. His heart clenched. She had never looked lovelier and she radiated tranquility that was a soothing presence in a world where shadows had begun to take over.

"Legolas", she said and her voice was soft, almost hesitant, but he could hear an underlying tone of happiness to it.

It was strange to hear his name fall from her lips after their time apart. Rare it had been before that she had called him by the name given to him by his mother, preferring to use a title instead, which marked that they were more different than they already knew. He felt at loss for words and simply said:

"You are back."

"I promised you, did I not?" Tauriel asked half-smiling.

Legolas felt as if the necklace safely secured in his inner pocket burned its way through fabric and skin to reach his heart. He resisted the urge of wanting to place his hand over it.

"You did", he acknowledged and his voice was just as soft as hers; careful, as if not to break the illusion of no time passing.

Then there was silence between them. Legolas felt the guards eyes rest upon them both and the privacy Legolas wished for them to have was a fool's wish, for the Guards of the Woodland Realm were well-trained and seldom failed their duties.

"Come", he said and hesitantly placed a hand on Tauriel's elbow. "Let us speak elsewhere."

She did not flinch away from his touch nor did she question him. Legolas led her away from the fire, sending the guards a look that promised ill things to happen should any of them interrupt or disturb them. They all stayed where they were, but they looked grim and did not let go of their weapons. Legolas had more and more taken after his father when it came to convey emotions, something he rarely did anymore. He had not felt truly happy in years and sometimes he almost thought he had forgotten how to smile. But he had had no reason for happiness or smiles. Not only because the wall around his heart, the fear of a broken heart, but because his kingdom was falling apart and the forest was ill beyond what the Wood Elves could cure.

Legolas led Tauriel to the edge of the hill, still within view and earshot of the guards, something that irked Legolas but could not be helped. They would never let him wander away alone with an _edlenn_.

Tauriel sat down in the grass at the edge of the hill, her legs dangling from the edge. She seemed slightly nervous, biting her lower lip, a habit he thought she had lost many hundred years back. The familiar sight sent a pang of warmth through his chest, a long-forgotten affection.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and hesitantly sat down next to her.

"I could ask you the same", she shot back, though there was no challenge in her voice, just curiosity. "I had not expected to meet you here of all places."

Legolas did not reply immediately, thinking over how much he should reveal. She had not been his confidant for years and though cracks had appeared on the surface of his heart at the sight of her, he did not know if he could ever truly trust her again. He played with a couple of high strands of grass, taking his time.

"We are on our way to Imladris", he eventually decided to tell her. "I bring words to Lord Elrond from my father."

They were dark words; the forest was sick, the shadow in Dol Guldur grew and the strange creature – Gollum – that Aragorn had brought to them a few months back had managed to escape and orcs had attacked, killing some of the guards. Dark words indeed.

Tauriel studied him intensely and Legolas thought he could see concern in her eyes. He raised a dark brow inquiringly.

"Your turn."

Tauriel's eyes searched his face for something she appeared not to be finding, before turning her gaze away out over the lands around them. She placed her hands on the ground and leaned back.

"I have been to Imladris", she confessed, her lips twitching at the coincidence of it all. "And perhaps I would have dwelled there a little while longer, but Lord Elrond advised me to travel while the roads were still somewhat safe. He said…." She paused and Legolas had not realized how much he had missed her voice until now. Tauriel glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he waited, keeping his expression guarded, but not unwelcoming. The red-haired elf drew a quick breath and said softly: "He said that I was needed back home."

_Home. _

It was strange to hear the word fall from Tauriel's lips. She had never used the word to describe the Woodland Realm and it was there she had spent most of her life. Legolas knew that Greenwood had been her home, but never truly the Realm. Yet he was surprised when he realized that she spoke of the castle, of a life that seemed to belong in another age, when she had grown up to dislike the lack of freedom the King and the castle gave her. More surprised he was to find that there was a look of longing in her green eyes as she stared out into the night.

"I have missed you, Legolas", she whispered and smiled sadly. "Even though I had no right to do so."

His mouth went dry and he did not know how to respond. Missed her, he had done, but he had pushed that part far away in the deepest corners of his heart and mind. The truth was hesitant to fall from his lips and there was doubt gnawing at his heart with razor sharp teeth. Another question slipped into his mind and formed in his throat.

"What of the dwarf?" Legolas asked, the words slipping reluctantly from his lips.

Tauriel did not look at him, but continued with her staring down at the Wilderlands below them and then gazing up at the dark sky with the few shimmering stars.

"I brought back his stone to his mother", she said and there was only a hint of sadness in her voice. "She accepted it, but even though dwarves are made of harder stuff than us, their hearts are no less fragile. The Lady of Ered Luin is fading, her world slowly falling apart and her with it."

"And you?" Legolas inquired, having not let her go with his eyes. "What of your heart?"

Tauriel threw her head back with a sigh, her long, red hair falling effortlessly over her shoulders. Her pale face was a mask of concentration and her eyes were shining with memory. Legolas waited, letting himself hope which was a foolish thing to do. He had guarded his heart well since he had last seen her, since she left him at the remains of a battlefield with a promise and a necklace that they would see each other again. That had been sixty years ago and he had not let himself hope since then.

"Your father said that what I felt for him was not real", she started to say and smiled humorlessly. "A passing fancy. I despised him for it at the time, but as the years have gone by, I have come to realize that he was right." She let her gaze fall from the sky and looked at Legolas instead. "A part of me will always grieve for Kíli, but my world did not fade when he died." Her full lips twisted themselves into a crooked, slightly bitter smile. "It simply paled."

Legolas did not move a muscle, though his heart pounded furiously in his chest so that he thought everyone must hear it.

"I have missed you as well", he admitted and it felt as if something heavy had been lifted from his heart.

Before Tauriel turned her face so that he could not read her expression, he caught a glimpse of what seemed like a smile that could not believe he had spoken those words. He thought her eyes had been a little bit teary.

They sat together throughout the night, talking and falling very easily into old habits. Tauriel told him about her journey across what seemed to be every corner of the world. She had walked through the mountain halls of the dwarves of Ered Luin, she had stayed in Mithlond where their people would sail into the West and she had wandered through the Shire, travelled along the great river Anduin and crossing the deserted lands of the South of Gondor. It was fascinating tales she told and Legolas could have listened to her forever, about the different places and people she had met. They spoke little of the great forest they had grown up in, but Legolas told Tauriel of the changes, of the darkness and she paled at his words. Her lips thinned, but they did not speak of it further for their spirits had risen after not having seen each other for years.

Dawn came too soon for Legolas's liking and just like every other good thing; it must come to an end.

"The sun will soon rise", Tauriel said, her eyes fixed on the pale line of gold in the horizon. "We should be on our way, though it is different paths we yet again shall wander."

"It seems as if fate has other plans for us than those we might prefer."

Tauriel smiled, but did not say otherwise. Neither of them was keen on leaving the other after having reunited so soon. Shoulder against shoulder they sat and watched the sun rise above green lands and Legolas could believe for a moment that darkness and shadows were nothing more than a bad dream.

It was over too soon and Legolas was reminded of his duties. One of the guards came up to them, speaking carefully of that they needed to continue their journey. Tauriel did not show any signs of leaving, but Legolas nodded to the guard, knowing that it was true. Satisfied, the guard returned to where the rest were packing to leave at any moment.

Legolas sighed and got to his feet. Then he thought of something. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his tunic – much to Tauriel's surprise and she looked as if she was not quite sure what he was doing; her eyes had gone wide and her brows pulled together in a frown – Legolas fished out the silver necklace Tauriel had gifted him with sixty years ago. Not a day had passed without him having looked at it, wondering where in the world Tauriel might have been. Now he would not need to wonder anymore.

At the sight of her necklace, Tauriel's expression turned to one of wonder and there was a look in her eyes that Legolas could not describe. It moved him to the core and he had to swallow once before he could speak.

"This is yours. You kept your promise. It is not mine to keep any longer now."

He held out the hand with the necklace to Tauriel and she stared at it for a long time, but did not take it. Legolas felt worry. So many different emotions flashed in her eyes as she eventually raised them to look at him. He could not remember if he had ever seen her look as vulnerable as she did in that moment.

Tauriel took the offered necklace. Her fingertips lingered ever so slightly against his skin before she drew back, taking the necklace with her. He watched with fondness in his heart as she secured the silver chain around her neck. The tiny stone glittered in the hollow of her collarbone.

Legolas bent down and placed a kiss upon her forehead, hoping that it would convey everything he had not said. Tauriel sat as still as a statue under his touch and when he straightened up he noticed that she looked deeply troubled by something. He frowned. Without warning, Tauriel reached out and grabbed both his hands in hers. She kissed his knuckled and her lips were warm against his skin. It made him warm inside, melting away yet another layer of ice he had kept around his heart for years.

"_Namárië, _Tauriel", he said, offering her the softest of smiles.

"You speak as if we shall never see each other again", said Tauriel, letting go of his hands and she looked pained at the prospect of it.

"I hope with all my heart that we will", he told her honestly before turning away to join the guards that were waiting.

He accepted the reins of his horse one guard was handing him and mounted. The horse did not make a sound. He glanced back and saw that Tauriel had not moved, but was still sitting. However, her eyes were fixed on the horizon and the dark outline of Mirkwood. She did not look back and Legolas knew in his heart that she would be fine. He drew a shaky breath and pressed his legs softly to his horse's sides, whispering quietly for it to leave. It obeyed and confidently made its way down the twisting path of the hill. The guards followed on their horses.

Before breaking out in gallop, Legolas took a last look over his shoulder and saw Tauriel high up on the hill, her hair shining like fire in the light of the sun. His heart clenched. Then he fixed his eyes on the road ahead and he set off with his followers to whatever would await him at the end of it.

* * *

><p><em>I nardh - <em>Who are you?

_Edlenn - _Exiled

_Namárië - _Farewell

**So, that was the first chapter! What did you think? Constructive criticism's welcomed/appreciated if written in a helpful way! **

**I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be up (school has started, so I'll be a bit busy), but it will probably be sometime next week or the week after that. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Returning

**Chapter 2, everyone! **

**A bit late, but school's been busy. Anyway, hope it'll be worth the wait! **

**Thank you so much to all readers, followers, favourites and reviewers! I really appreciate all of your reviews and they're lovely, really encouraging to read :) Hopefully, this chapter will answer some questions, such as what will happen to Tauriel when Legolas's joining the Fellowship and how Thranduil will react to see her again... **

**I do not own any characters (except the Captain) or places: J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

_Elvish's in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"You are not welcomed here."

The words cut through her very soul, but Tauriel did not let it show. She held her head high and looked the guards straight in the eyes. They did not falter, remained impassive and their hands hovered over the hilts of their swords. It hurt, Tauriel realized, that her old comrades would treat her like she was nothing more than a piece of filth underneath their boots. She had been their Captain; they had trained, sweated and bled together. But she had thrown all that away for a dwarf with a kind smile, a free spirit and the darkest eyes she had ever seen back then and now she was paying the price.

"I wish to speak with the King", she said coolly, not giving them the satisfaction of seeing how their rejection stung. "He still holds audiences, does he not?"

"Perhaps", answered one of the guards mysteriously. "But not for exiles. You are not allowed within the borders of the Realm"

Yet Tauriel had managed to get all the way to the great gates of the castle. She knew the forest, though she had not strayed there in sixty years, and the trees still spoke to hear, but their voices had turned dark and fragile. Avoiding the guards patrolling had been easy, but she was surprised with how much the atmosphere of the woods had changed. Legolas had spoken little about it and she had known for many years that one day, the shadow in the South would grow, but not in her wildest imagination could she have believed it to become this bad. The trees were twisted and rotten, the leaves no longer green. No flowers grew and the air reeked of something foul. From the trees dangled threads and webs in white and Tauriel's heart ached when she laid eyes on the forest for the first time in years, for it was beyond recognition.

"Why have you not done something about it then?" Tauriel asked, a challenge written across her face.

Her hands were hidden underneath her cloak, curled around the handles of her knives, the only remaining things from her time in the Woodland Realm, the only sign of that once, she had not fallen from grace but had had a title. The guard's lips thinned, appearing to be white and he moved his hands so that they rested upon the handles of his crooked knives, which were in a better condition than her own. His companion did the same and Tauriel had not fully realized until now how much she had changed when she went after Kíli and disobeyed the King's orders.

Neither of the guards tried to attack her or chase her away, but Tauriel could tell that they would not let her pass through the gates. The guards were just as unyielding as the massive gates of stone and wood. It was the way they had been taught. Yet she would not give up. She would not leave again. If she would have to sit outside day and night and if she would have to pound her fists against the doors until her knuckles bled, she would do it. She would stay until the she had spoken to the King.

The guards watched their former Captain carefully. Tauriel nearly smiled, though it would have been a bittersweet smile. Her temper had been well-known and it seemed that her fellow guards had not forgotten that.

"What is going on here?"

It was a voice she had not heard in what seemed like an age. She tensed and did not dare to turn around. To an untrained eye the guards at the gate would not have appeared to relax, but Tauriel had been trained by the best warriors of the Realm; she noticed the change in their stance immediately.

"_i edlenn _demands to see the King", explained the dark-haired guard obediently. "We deny her permission to pass."

Tauriel's lips were pressed so tightly together that it felt as if they would burst because of the stretch of skin. She did not move as she could hear footsteps on the stone bridge leading to the castle entrance. She kept her eyes fixed on the massive doors and tried to appear as she did not noticed another elf steeping into her view.

"You have come back", said the elf and Tauriel could detect nothing from his tone of voice. ""

"That I have."

It was nothing to deny. She blinked and turned her head ever so slightly to face the Captain – for she suspected he would be Captain after her departure and to her, he had always been the Captain even when he resigned to let her have that honor. He still possessed green eyes that had seen too much and his whole being was stiff, but ready to fight at any sign of danger. His expression turned thoughtful as he watched her.

"You wish to see the King?" he asked and she nodded, finding it difficult to speak. The Captain's eyes softened ever so slightly. He returned her nod. "Then you shall."

"But _Hest_, the King has….", one of the guards began to say hesitantly.

"And I say otherwise", the Captain snapped, his expression calm but eyes thunderous. "You will step aside and let Tauriel and I through. You can take it up with the King later. Please, move now."

Tauriel had always known the reason to why he was Captain; he had that authority, that strength which made people listening to him and trust him, respect him. The guards – while looking torn, reluctant and even a bit frightened – obeyed their Captain's orders and opened the gates. One of them looked particularly grim.

"I will have to report this to the King", he said solemnly as the doors slowly opened.

The Captain nearly smiled.

"I would be disappointed if you did not."

He placed one of his hands on the small of Tauriel's back and led her inside. Behind them, the doors shut to the sound of the guards muttering amongst each other. As soon as they were inside, the Captain's arm dropped to his side.

"I wondered when I would see you again", he told her as they made their way through the great hall and up some stairs to then enter a corridor. "It seemed impossible to me that you would never come back."

"The King ordered me not to", Tauriel replied, her eyes drinking in the sight of familiar walls of stone and wood colored golden by the light of burning torches and candles.

The Captain snorted, surprising her.

"Since when have you ever obeyed the King's orders?" he asked her rhetorically and when she glanced at him, there was a small, mirthful smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Tauriel could not help but smile herself, despite it was perhaps not the most amusing of subjects. Nothing more was said, he did not push her. The Captain had been like a father figure to her, had taught her almost everything she knew about what it took to become a good warrior. Therefore, their silence was comfortable and did not need to be filled with words Tauriel could not find in her heart to speak.

Eyes turned towards them as they passed through vast halls and narrow corridors. The elves of court looked shocked at seeing her, some hiding it better than others. Whisperers followed her and the Captain as they passed and Tauriel was reminded of her first time in the castle. They were staring at her just like they had done then. Contempt colored their faces, but Tauriel was older and refused to let it bother her. A couple of them asked the Captain what he was doing, hesitant to let them walk further, but he dismissed their questions with a simple: "She is to see the King." Since he was one of the most respected elves in the Realm, the others listened to him, but Tauriel felt many watchful eyes bore into her back as they continued.

The King's chambers were on the higher floor and out of bounds to everyone. It had always been like that. The corridor was eerily quiet, because the King never assigned any guards to stand watch nor did he accept visitors there, the exception being Legolas.

'And me', Tauriel thought grimly, recalling the only time she had been visiting – or more like storming inside without permission – the King's quarters.

She did not remember the high, polished doors to look so menacing.

The Captain noticed her apprehensive expression as they stopped before the large doors. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"You can do this", he said and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. His green eyes gleamed. "You, if anyone, can do this."

Tauriel did not ask what he meant. Her nerves were as tense as a bowstring before letting go of the arrow. She mustered up a smile for the Captain, squeezing his arm back.

"Thank you", she said truthfully. "For everything."

He bowed his head towards her, his face serious again, though his eyes remained soft.

"You need not to thank me", he said. "I should be the one thanking you."

Tauriel opened her mouth to investigate further, but the Captain glided away, almost as if he had not been there in the first place. Tauriel frowned and turned to face the doors to the King's chambers again. She took a deep breath, readying herself, thought of Legolas and pushed down the golden handle. She did not knock.

The room was laid in shadows, only a few flickering candles lit it up. It was a beautiful room, but it appeared cold and unwelcoming, much like its owner. Polished rocks and wood made the shadows seem darker and bigger and the smell of dead flowers made Tauriel's nose itch.

The King sat behind his writing desk. He wore no crown and his pale hair fell sleekly over his shoulders, not a strand out of place. He could have been a statue of marble, he was so still and Tauriel was certain of that he must have heard of her coming as soon she took her first step into the Realm. Little did escape the King's notice.

"So", the King drawled, lazily lifting his eyes from the books he had been studying. "The lost soul has returned."

She had forgotten how cold his voice could sound, had forgotten how intimidating he was and how powerful his gaze could be. It cut through her very being and the intensity of those pale blue orbs what that of the most uncontrolled fire. She almost got weak in her knees and for a fleeting moment she thought of running in the opposite direction. She pushed away that silly notion and stood tall before him.

"Yes, My Lord."

"The Captain let you pass, I take it?" the King continued conversationally, closing the book he had been reading.

Tauriel wet her lips.

"He did", she confessed and hoped that he would not be in too much of trouble. She added after a moment of tense silence: "But I would have found a way in still."

The King looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps", was all he said and his voice was still high and chilled her to the bone.

Tauriel waited for him to speak more, looked for any signs of the anger he had felt towards her when they went separate ways sixty years ago. The King ignored her, stood up and went over to a glass cabinet and took out a golden goblet and one of his many bottles of wine. Tauriel noticed that his hands seemed to shake as he poured up the red liquor. He did not offer her a glass, but she had not thought he would. The King seemed to be just as fond of his wine as before and it was comforting, in a strange way. He gulped down the wine and nearly slammed the cup down on his desk. The silence was thick and tense and Tauriel wondered what he would do next. The scene reminded her of one they had had before, the day the dragon had come down from the North. Only this time, it was her fate that would be decided and not that of the dwarves and Men.

The King glanced at her, but let his eyes fall away ever so quickly. He positioned himself so that he stood with his back turned to her and she felt a burning disappointment, both in him and even herself.

"Please", she begged, throwing all the pride of her youth away with that simple word. "Do not turn me away this time."

The King turned around so quickly that he was only a blur of red robes and pale hair. His lips twisted into an incredulous smile when he met her steady gaze.

"I turned you away? It was you who turned your back on me! You betrayed my trust!"

His voice had risen without him knowing it and he pursed his lips together in an attempt to keep his temper in check. Years before, Tauriel would not have let an action like this go unnoticed. She would have had a sharp retort thrown back and her blood would have boiled with that fiery spirit she had always been aware of that she possessed. But her years of wandering around the wide world of Middle Earth had changed her. She had learned how to still the fire inside and she was more perceptive than before. She had realized now how much had gone wrong all those years back and the regret weighed heavily on her heart.

The King was very close to her now and he raised his hand to touch the pendant of her necklace which was now resting against her collarbones. His touch was cold, as was his voice, though his eyes burned. She tried to keep her emotions in check. She had learned long ago that she was too reckless with them.

"He kept it with him all the time", said the King softly and stroke the white gem with his thumb. "For sixty years he carried it. I do not believe he ever thought he would see you again. I saw it in his eyes, yet a part of him hoped." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Hoped that you would come back, though I had made sure that you never would."

He drew back from her and she let out a small breath of relief. He glanced at her before retreating back to his desk and chair, which was not as impressive as his throne but still a marvelous creation of dark wood sculptured in incredible patterns and shapes. Tauriel lowered her gaze, overwhelmed by emotions.

"I wronged you with my actions", she said bluntly. "You and Legolas", she added softly. "I wronged many except perhaps Kíli."

She saw how the King turned sour at the name, blinking as if it was something of annoyance. The action angered Tauriel's heart, but she continued in the calmest of voices:

"Therefore, I will not say I regret my actions, but I do regret the pain I might have caused with my disobedience and my department."

The King stared at her, watching her so intently with burning eyes that looked out of place in his other so calm face. She felt like a prey underneath his gaze and he had never appeared as much like a poisonous snake as he did now. She tried not to blink, for she felt as if she did, hell would break loose. After having hurt the King once, she did not want to do it again.

"Very well", said the King eventually and Tauriel released a breath she had not been aware of that she had been holding. "You will report to the Captain the first thing in the morning. Lateness will not be tolerated and should you disobey orders once again, I will not be kind."

Tauriel could barely believe it. A smile threatened to break loose, but she stopped herself in time as the King did not look to appreciate it. Instead she bowed, the habit falling naturally, and her heart leaped with joy. After years of wandering without no real goal, no real path to follow, she finally had a goal, a meaning with her existence. She would not want to trade it for anything, except perhaps seeing Legolas again. She contemplated if she should mention it to the King, but his expression was cold again and composed. Tauriel suspected he wanted to get her out of his sight before he changed his mind. If anyone would have been quick to change temper, it would be the King. Bowing again, Tauriel headed for the door.

"Tauriel."

Tauriel froze in the middle of a step. Never before had the King spoken her name like that, in a soft voice, almost nothing more than a murmur. Her name carried something vulnerable when spoken by the King. She looked back, her expression questioning. The King looked at her with piercing eyes and he looked strangely old all of a sudden. Tauriel barely recognized him.

"I still mean what I said back then", he continued and she did not need to ask what 'then' meant. The King smiled sadly and shook his head. "You know nothing of love."

She remembered those words and how they had hurt, but she had believed them to be wrong at the time. If there had been someone not knowing about love, it would have been the King, always so cold and detached, in a world of his own. But after having traveled around the world and seen many things – including a dwarf lady with eyes of stone and a lifeless voice clutching a rune stone of her dead son close to her heart – Tauriel had come to the conclusion that she might have been less knowing back then, reckless and scared. Things had changed since then.

She thought of Legolas, of how seeing him smiling had made her heart flip in her chest. She thought of the King, who despite his façade had offered her to stay. She thought of the Captain, welcoming her back with open arms. And she thought of a dark-haired dwarf with mischievous eyes and a rune stone.

"Oh, but I think I do now", she replied softly.

She did not stay to see the King's reaction. After bowing respectfully, her right hand over her chest, Tauriel turned on her heels and left the King's chambers, walking down corridors she knew by heart. For the first time, her heart was truly light as she made her way through the underground halls. One word burned in her mind, tickled her tongue with its unfamiliarity.

_Home._

She was home at last.

* * *

><p><em>i edlenn - <em>the exiled

_Hest - _Captain

**So, that was Tauriel! Any thoughts? Can anyone guess whose p.o.v the last chapter will be in or is it too obvious? **

**Next (and last) chapter will probably be up in the end of next week. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Hope

**Chapter 3, the last chapter, everyone! **

**I know, this chapter is a bit late, but it is up now and I hope it will be worth the wait! **

**Congratulations to the guest who guessed the right p.o.v for this chapter: it is Thranduil's! **

**Sorry, ElvesRule, who hoped for it to be Legolas's p.o.v. I hope you'll like it anyway :) **

**Lucien: This chapter will not contain much of the Captain, but as to why he was thanking Tauriel in the previous chapter: it was partly because of her returning (he had missed her since he had practically raised her) and because of her having taught him some things about life; about following your heart sometimes instead of the actual order (the Captain disobeyed Thranduil's orders when letting Tauriel into the castle) and doing what feels like the right thing and not letting others tell you otherwise. Hope this answers your thoughts, since I did not write more about Tauriel and the Captain!  
><strong>

***Thank you-notes at the bottom* **

**. . = "big time jump" **

**. . . . = "short time jump" **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

_Elvish's in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"There has been word from Lady Galadriel", said the Captain importantly. "Dol Guldur is free from darkness once more."

Thranduil's face did not show any indication of what he was feeling, but his insides were sagging with relief and his heart soared with all the emotions he managed to keep out of his face. Many months had passed and now the forest had turned even sicker and twisted, so dark that Thranduil could barely seem to recall when it had been green and thriving. He had led armies through the forest, determined to wipe out the filth that had nestled itself there. He had sent warriors to aid the Men and dwarves of the North, but few of them had returned. Dol Guldur was beyond the borders of his Realm and thus the Lady of Light had offered to deal with the darkness that festered there, a sinister malice beyond the Elvenking's power to destroy.

"That is indeed joyous news", said Thranduil and allowed his lips to twitch into a smile for a brief moment. "Let the news be spread and tell everyone to light the fires and bring out the wine. The war is over; tonight we shall feast!"

"Certainly, my Lord."

The Captain bowed and when he straightened up, his green eyes were twinkling mischievously and Thranduil thought he looked years younger. Tauriel had not spoken a word since entering the King's chambers. When he announced that a feast should be held, her expression was neither happy nor sad. She followed the Captain's example – bowing – before turning to follow him. Thranduil did not like to see her face so closed, so different from how it had been before. He wanted to congratulate her on the victory against the goblin army coming down from the North, because he had been told various times that she was the reason they had won that particular battle. Long ago, Tauriel would have worn a proud smile of such an achievement and Legolas would have been there to sing her praises. Now Legolas was not there, gone and might not return. At the same time, Tauriel was miserable, despite trying to hide it. She was not the little elleth he had met so many years ago with such a bright and promising future ahead of her.

He refused to feel guilt. It was not in his nature to do so and while he might have driven Tauriel away, driven her to exile, she had brought that upon herself when she chose a dwarf over her own kin. Yet he did not want her to leave with such a hopeless look upon her face.

"Tauriel, _dartha_!" he called and the red-haired woman paused. She turned and her expression was uncertain, as if she tried to figure out what she had done wrong. Thranduil nearly smiled. "A word, if you please."

Tauriel glanced back at the Captain and Thranduil saw how his lips formed into a comforting smile and there was fondness in his eyes. Thranduil had almost forgotten that he had been her mentor, the closest to a father figure she had ever had. Tauriel seemed to be assured by the Captain's smile and stayed while he left and closed the doors behind him. They shut with a soft 'thud' and left an uncomfortable silence behind. Words that had seemed so obvious moments before caught in his throat and would not come.

"How are you feeling?" he blurted out suddenly, his heart twisting slightly at her surprised look.

Tauriel blinked, looking unsure. Thranduil tried to compose himself into his usual detached expression, not wanting her to see what was on his mind, the worry and tiredness he felt.

"I am doing well, my Lord", she replied, her voice laced with wonder at why he would ask such a question.

He could not help but think that she might not be entirely truthful. Her uniform was stained with dirt and it looked as if she had outgrown it. Pale was her skin, her cheeks hollow and her eyes did not shine with the same light it had done so many years ago. Tauriel was more serious now, not the same free spirit, and Thranduil wondered if it really did her any good to have come back.

"You have changed", he said and he could not completely hide his dismay and sadness.

Tauriel responded with a tired smile that made her eyes appear dark and sad.

"So have you", she said and Thranduil wondered if she might be right.

. .

It appeared that many things had changed. When Legolas returned, Thranduil barely recognized his son. It was not that his appearance was different, but more subtle changes in the way he held himself, the way he spoke and the way his eyes had gotten a new look to them. In a way, it unnerved Thranduil and with a sinking feeling he realized that he had not lived up to his fatherly duties. He had relied so much on Legolas in the past; always pushing him to do more than his best because he knew Legolas could handle it. Looking back, he thought he might have been too hard on his son and that his actions had been one of the reasons to why Legolas had turned cold over the years and Thranduil was certain that Tauriel's banishment had caused Legolas misery during the sixty years that had passed. He wondered if he should feel some kind of regret and he told Legolas all this the night of his return.

"You are a better man then I ever was and I am so proud of you."

A simple sentence, but Thranduil had not been much for emotions since his wife's passing. Legolas looked at him funnily, one dark brow arched.

"How much have you been drinking?" he wondered incredulously and Thranduil felt offended.

"Not as much as I used to do. Wartime demanded me to stay sharp and alert and my appetite for sweet liquids has lessened drastically." He frowned. "You think me to speak untrue?"

Legolas shrugged. The action caused Thranduil's heart to clench. The King turned his face away to hide the momentarily crack in his façade. He found the intricate patterns in the walls frightfully fascinating.

"It brings me no joy that you have so little faith in me", he said heavily. "But I suppose that it is my own fault." Thranduil sighed, feeling suddenly very tired. He turned back to face Legolas. "I have perhaps not been the father to you that you needed after your mother's passing. I have realized that now. Many times I left you to your own when I should have guided you and not have let you rely on others."

He paused, but Legolas did not speak in his stead. His son's expression was neutral, blank and it caused his heart a bittersweet feeling of pride. When it became painfully obvious that Legolas was not going to speak, Thranduil continued:

"During your journey, I was worried that I was never going to see you again", he confessed. "Noble quests do not always end well. It pained me that I had perhaps seen you for the last time without telling you the truth; that I have wronged you and that is a debt I will not manage to pay off."

Legolas remained silent and for once, Thranduil did not see himself in him. Instead, he saw his wife within Legolas's eyes. He could not put a finger on why or what it was that made him think of her, but it was something. Thranduil suddenly wished for a glass of wine nearby.

Legolas got to his feet and Thranduil hung his head, awaiting his son's judgment. He did not know if he should have been surprised when Legolas knelt in front of him, grasping one of his father's hands with his. The Prince placed a soft kiss upon one of Thranduil's many rings, a sign of respect and loyalty. Thranduil did not quite feel that he deserved it.

"_Vanwië vi ah in rohta anaië wanwa_", said Legolas softly and there was no anger or hard feelings in his eyes. They were bright, like the sun reflecting on the sea. "_Lavdh _Tauriel _an dartha ah neië far an si._"

Legolas might have thought it was enough, but Thranduil did not agree whole-heartedly. Yet he did not want to ruin their moment by arguing. He rested his chin against his son's pale head and vowed that he would make up to him somehow.

. . . .

Later, Thranduil sat on his balcony and looked out over the forest, but more specifically the garden he could glimpse through the crowns of the trees. His wife had loved that garden, tended to it by herself. He was ashamed to say that he might have let it decay after her death.

Like any other elf, Thranduil was proud, perhaps prouder than most. Therefore, he would not lower himself to say that he was spying on his son and his ward as they were sitting down in the garden, under trees that had started to become green again. No, Thranduil would prefer to say that he was 'looking out for the two of them'. They had caused each other more sorrows than Thranduil ever had wanted them to.

He could hear parts of their conversation, but he tried not to. It was enough to watch them, read their faces and body language. A weak breeze made the leaves flutter, a strange song and Thranduil was reminded of his wife, as if it was her spirit that flew through the leaves, watching over their son with him.

"…. changed", he heard Legolas say and there were more emotions in his voice than he had heard his son use in a long time. "When I last saw you, you seemed to have aged. Something troubled you and prevented you from finding peace. Yet now, I do not believe I have ever seen you smile so bright."

"You are back", replied Tauriel with a simplicity only she could manage. She angled her face so that Thranduil got a glimpse of that bright, lovely smile of hers that had become so rare. "The war is over. What is there not to be happy for?"

Thranduil believed her to be right. Birds were once again singing and the leaves of the trees were slowly becoming green again. The world was healing and his people could once again thrive, should they not chose to leave the shores of this land to journey across the sea. Deep in his heart, Thranduil felt that tugging, that longing to travel to the Grey Havens and then sail to reunite with his long lost kin. That desire had been there since the day his wife died, but he had managed to repress it before and he would ignore it for a while longer. His time had not come yet.

"True", came Legolas answer floating with the gentle breeze. "The war is over and it causes for celebration. But I sense that there is more to your happiness than that." Thranduil imagined his lips to form a wry smile. "You were never too difficult to read, Tauriel."

There was a brief moment of silence before Tauriel spoke:

"The King has been kind", she said cautiously and Thranduil's heart was once again attacked by a feeling similar to guilt. "And the Captain has been even kinder. With his help, I have managed to win back the respect of many and restoring my honor."

"You cared for him", spoke Legolas and it took Thranduil a couple of seconds to realize that he was referring to the dwarf. "You should not have to restore your honor for something like that."

It amazed Thranduil that Legolas could speak of it without sounding pained when he knew how much Tauriel's feelings for the dwarf had hurt his son. From what he could see, Legolas face held nothing but tenderness as he spoke with Tauriel and she responded with a small smile of her own, a former shadow of her bright smile. Thranduil frowned. He felt as if he was missing something. The breeze ruffled through his blond tresses and he took it as a sign that he should leave them to their own device. He flattened his hair with an annoyed expression, but decided to go inside. And he would have done so, had Tauriel's next words not caught his interest.

"Many years have passed since then. I have told you that before. While the embers are still there, the flame has gone out."

"I know."

Then there was a long moment of silence, so long that Thranduil thought their conversation was over. Neither of them moved down in the garden and Thranduil could feel the tension even up on the balcony. It was thick with anticipation and things unspoken. He wondered how he could have been blind to it many, many years ago. Or perhaps he had not been blind, only it had not been this strong. Tauriel caved in first.

"Will you give me another chance?" she asked and her tone was vulnerable as was her expression.

Legolas did not reply right away and Thranduil found himself joining Tauriel in holding his breath. Legolas cupped her face with one hand, leaning in so that their foreheads touched. Even at this distance, Thranduil could make out Tauriel's eyes to be gleaming and her shoulders tense.

"You will always have a part of my heart", mumbled Legolas gently. "You need not to ask for a chance that will always be given to you."

Tauriel let out what sounded like a breathy chuckle.

"Thank you", she whispered and her voice was as soft as the breeze.

They fell into each other's arms, becoming a tangle of green-clad, thin limbs and hair of silver and of fire. Many years before, such a gesture would have provoked a different reaction – he would have frowned disapprovingly and his face contorting into a scowl – but now he smiled. It was a small smile, barely visible if one did not know what to look for. His other so frosty eyes shone with affection as he gazed down at the two elves still embracing. Silently, Thranduil rose to his feet and quietly slipped back inside, not wanting to disturb the young ones down in the garden. Giving them one last glance, he closed the doors with hope in his heart, hope for a brighter future.

* * *

><p><em>Dartha - <em>Wait

_Vanwië vi ah in rohta anaië wanwa_. _Lavdh _Tauriel _an dartha ah neië far an si - _It is in the past and the debt has been lost (gone). You allow(ed) Tauriel to stay and that is enough for now.

**So, that was the last chapter from the point of our (well, mine at least) favourite Elvenking. Feel free to leave a review on your thoughts of the chapter or the story in general! **

**I would like to thank all of you that have given this story a chance by reading, those of you that have decided to follow it and those of you who have deemed it good enough to favourite. I really appreciate it all as it means that there are people enjoying my writing! :) Also, a big 'thank you' to those of you who have taken time to leave a comment (especially those of you without accounts that I can't respond directly to). They are wonderful to read and it means a lot to me to hear such supportive words of my work :) **

_Diola lle, i mellyn! _

**_/Aqua4444_**


End file.
